


Ethereal

by CandidityYeah



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, BunnyFrost - Freeform, Christmas Cookie, Crack, F/M, Female Jack Frost, Female Pooka Jack, Fluff, Gen, Hiding Inside, Jack IS a female Pooka, JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pooka Jack, QUICKSAND, yep, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidityYeah/pseuds/CandidityYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers the Golden Age very well. Too well. The fire screamed in her body and clouded her lungs, making it hard to breathe. So she used ice and snow to calm it down. Soon the ice enveloped her, embracing her into winter. She found herself in a new body, hiding. It's alright with her. Although she's not sure until when...</p><p>But a piece in her fears she'll hide forever.</p><p>(Jack is secretly the last female Pooka. And everyone freaks out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any of you remember Hiding Inside? Yeah, so, it got into an orphan account and I lost control over it. Don't worry though! This is a much better version. And I hope you guys enjoy!

 

She  **lost** them

 

 

* * *

 

Her giant feet slowly padded across the dirt, which was once full of life and hope, now dusted with ash and death. Her chest is heaving, the only sign that shows she is in distress. Extreme distress. Is it because of the air? Maybe because the fire had spread out, causing the air to get hot and heavy? 

 

Or is it because her race, her family, is laid out in a dead heap in front of her?

 

Yep, that's defiantly it.

 

Her blue eyes scanned around, desperate, wide, scared. 

 

The land was barren. She was the only thing that showed life. Even the trees, that bowed down, weak. The large establishments her race had constructing, judging they were very intellectual, were crumbling in a fiery heap. 

 

She had escaped, as her sister demanded her to, and she hid. And when she came back, she found.... this.

 

Nothing could fathom the pain, the sadness, the numbness in her chest. It blocked her esophagus, her lungs, and every breath felt like torture. 

 

She stepped forward, and felt a crunch. She skittered back, and her eyes widened in horror. She had stepped on a paw. Her eyes trailing up, the paw was still connected to a Pooka she knew. His eyes still open, but dead and un-moving. Only the arm has decomposed, the fur and flesh burnt and singed off, leaving the skeleton. But the rest of the body was intact, with a few dangerous burn marks.

 

She winced and gulped. The panic and pressure building up even more.

 

She walked forward, a step past the body. She couldn't break. She can't. She has to go on, she has to find her family. She has to find others that-

 

She stopped involuntarily. A force held her foot. She gasped and looked down, and her dead fellow Pooka grasped at her foot with so much force, so much for a dead person. Ragged breaths escaped her mouth as she tried to nudge her foot away. But the her fellow Pooka remained its grasp on her, his eyes locking on her as he croaked a whisper at her.

 

_"You..."_

 

She gasped.

 

_"Why did you run?"_

 

And with a last struggle, his paw broke off and skittered to the side. The wind blew. His fur turned into dust. And in an instant, he was gone.

 

And for once, she finally screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

She **lost** hope

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

She glared at the woman in front of her.

 

Seraphina sighed. "I'm sorry. For the question, and... for what happened."

 

She shook her head and sat down, leaning against the plush chair. Even when she's out of the fire, she still has to breathe deep to prevent being dizzy. She's so tired, and scared.

 

Seraphina sat down next to her, her golden eyes looking at her with so much grief and remorse. It was a rare sight. Seraphina was a serious, cold, and distant woman, she meant pure business. She intimidated everyone and everything around her. Joy and contentment was only shown around close family members and friends. And her friend needed her help

 

"I feel sorry for you, what you are currently going through. If you feel any sign of anger or abhorrence directed at me, I understand completely." Seraphina started.

 

The Pooka shook her head. "No, it is not your fault. It is alright. I am alright." her voice is raspy.

 

"I know you are, in fact, not."

 

She sighed and buried her head in her paws. She kept her eyes shut, in fear for the tears. But she didn't feel any tears at all. She felt cold. And numb.

 

"Jacquelyn?"

 

"Hm?" She mumbled.

 

"Me and Tsar have found another planet."

 

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

 

"It was empty and free of inhabitants. Tsar discovered great future in it, intellectual giants are predicted to inhabit it in the future. So he vowed to protect it, and I have sprung green into it." Seraphina looked at her in the eyes.

 

"Thus, Tsar said I can't keep warmth in it forth it will ruin the balance. Lady Justice might sue us." Seraphina fidgeted nervously. "Again." The Pooka raised an eyebrow once more, the corner of her mouth twitching up as she remembered the time Lady Justice had grown a loathing for the two. Lady Justice is like Seraphina, but much more cold and a little witchy. They're both stick in the mud's, though.

 

"So I ask you a favor, Jacquelyn. Will you do the honor of helping spread winter? I have known you for so long. I know about your ability to stay immune to the freezing cold."

 

It is true. For as long as their friendship stays, she IS immune to the cold. 

 

But her blue eyes narrowed skeptically. "And what do I get in return?"

 

After some silence, Seraphina answered. "It can help you.... forget."

 

Her eyes interlocked with the Pooka. The blue eyes are now dead. As if she died along with her race. After a good minute or two, she held a furry paw out.

 

"Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

She **lost** her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

The nightmares just started.

 

Every night, it haunted her. From screams to flashes of her family. It was all horrible. And every time she sleeps, she jolts up, panting and scared shitless.

 

She made a point to prevent sleeping at all possible costs. But after months of no sleeping, she had no choice as sleep has gone the best of her. She guessed Mansnoozie, a former wishing star, hasn't discovered yet. She heard he was a bringer of dreams, good dreams. Either he hasn't heard of her yet, or he hasn't made a point to give her at least one good dream.

 

Tonight was no exception. She was sitting up on her bed as a nightmare of drowning in a sea of blood flooded in her mind. She labored her breathing, and placed her hands on her paws as her mind spun.

 

Tsar burst through the room, and the Pookas head shot up to look at him in alarm. The stout pale man in front of her heaved, as if he was running.

 

"My dear Jacquelyn, I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Tsar stated solemnly.

 

"It's good that you did." She replied, grim.

 

"I have you know that Koz-, I mean, Pitch Black, is trying to find you. And, he's trying... to get rid of you." He looked at her, to see her reaction.

 

She looked expressionless. A little bit calm. "And? Has he found me yet?"

 

"Not yet. But maybe it's why you have recurring nightmares." Tsar stated.

 

She shook her head, and looked down.

 

"Jac, we cannot bear to lose you. you are an important asset, to the Pookan race and to the winter alliance." Tsar said, floating closer, and placing a small hand to her furry shoulder. "And so I promise you, that I will not let him kill you."

 

She managed a smile. Tsar was family, her only family, to be exact.

 

"But we cannot take any chances. So Seraphina has thought of you..."

 

She looked at him expectantly.

 

"Transform."

 

She raised her eyebrows. She's a Pooka, of course. Shape-shifting was capable of her race. But it causes time and effort. Jacquelyn hasn't have that in a while.

 

 "It is shown that Pitch will go to great lengths to kill you. So what do you say, hm?"

 

* * *

 

She  **lost** her fur

 

 

* * *

 

 

For a while, it was light. It was all, pure, blinding, white. She felt hot goosebumps cover her body, and it did not feel that good. She felt pain as the long ears slowly crumble into short, stubby ones on the side of her head. The hind legs straighten into thin legs. Another finger was added into what used to be paws.

 

And after the transformation, she felt raw. Naked. Vulnerable. Her now straight legs slowed her down. The only place that had hair or fur on her body washer head. Tousled white hair, the same color as her fur only a shade darker was slapped on her head. The changed were confusing.

 

Especially since...

 

She's a boy now.

 

Seraphina said it would help her disguise more, she could just transform back anytime, she said as she handed her clothes(she didn't need them.). But the thing dangling between her legs was very uncomfortable. Her voice deepened, too.

 

She felt so uncomfortable. She wanted her fur back. She wanted her ears back. She wanted her paws back. She wanted her speed back. She wanted her femininity back.

 

She stared at the mirror. Looking at the boy. The boy had pale white skin. White hair. Big blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and a brown cape with brown pants. No shoes. Defiantly no shoes. So she looked at the boy. 

 

The boy that was not her.

 

* * *

 

 

She lost  **herself**.

 

* * *

 


	2. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when people don't tell you something, it's for your own good. So don't react too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... The response is amazing! Thank you all for your wonderful kudos and comments. I WILL continue this story, so better watch out!

 

_**They were both covered in fur. The girl hid hers, and so did the boy. All their life** _

_**they wandered around looking for fur like themselves. And** _

_**when they passed by each other, they didn't see the others fur. You wanna** _

_**know why? Because they hid from the world. And unbeknownst to them, from each** _

_**other, too.** _

 

* * *

 

 

**Seraphina looked at the sleeping figure on the bed.**

 

She sighed. Sometimes she mistook the Pooka for dead, until she saw his furry brown chest rise again in deep breath, mouth slightly ajar as soft snores escaped his mouth. He slept peaceful, and calm. The Sandman's sand was by his side when he slept, of course she knew he was a close friend of the Pooka. She thought it was a little too unfair for Jacquelyn, she heard her screams of terror at night. Her fear for sleep.

 

How pitying.

 

But she knew Jacquelyn. She hated pity, wouldn't let her weaknesses show around anyone, sometimes to even her family. 

 

The guilt built up her chest as every second passed by. They found another Pooka. It was wonderful news. They found him in the rubble, nearly dead. But they sensed the life radiating from him. Fur a matted brown, eyes green, he was exceptionally tall. Estimated to be a few inches taller than Jacquelyn. 

 

They searched for his records, E. Aster Bunnymund. A warrior. A scholar. 

 

The last male of his kind.

 

They scouted for more, hope relishing in their hearts. Until they realized that yes, only two Pooka's remained. Seraphina made a rush to tell her friend...

 

Until...

 

"I just cannot seem to get it." She sighed softly, facing Tsar and Nightlight. The three of them were all by the doorway of Aster's room. They patched him up, healed him of his scars. He's still unconscious, but alive nonetheless.

 

"There is nothing that we can do." Tsar said. Nightlight shook his head, light shining whenever he moved. The boy didn't talk that much. But damn, he was shiny.

 

"Why can't we tell them? They're the last ones of their species!" Seraphina whispered.

 

"Father Time has strictly prohibited us not to. He is warmth and life," They all looked at the sleeping figure. "And she's cold and death."

 

Seraphina blinked, once, twice. Jacquelyn didn't seem dark. She was a kind woman with a big heart. But then she thought on what winter can do, and how much devastation it can bring.

 

"Dark and Light has its boundaries. He says that if both of them meet right now, Aster will not meet the people who will entrust him with a responsibility. And he will not be the chosen Protector of Hope. And for Jacquelyn..." He shook his head, the sprout of white hair on his head bobbing. "She will not meet her dated destiny. And if that doesn't happen, then the balance will be destroyed. The universe may shatter." Tsar looked at Seraphina, then at Nightlight. "You know how powerful she is."

 

"But let me assure you, that they will, meet one day."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Just... not now."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my canons about the books are a little bit rusty. So please correct me if I have some mistakes!
> 
> VOCAB (some help for you non book readers)
> 
> 1\. Pooka- This should be obvious. Large rabbits, basically Bunnymund's race. They were wiped out, leaving him the only male left.
> 
> 2\. Seraphina Pitchiner- Mother Nature. The only daughter of Kozmotis Pitchiner.
> 
> 3\. Kozmotis Pitchiner- He used to be a known general of the Golden Age. He guarded a cage of fearlings, until the fearlings lured him into opening it with his daughters voice. And whoopdeeskippydoo, the fearlings possessed him and turned him into Pitch Black.
> 
> 4\. Tsar Lunanoff- The Man in the Moon, yep.
> 
> 5\. Nightlight- A pale, ghostly boy with a staff. He rarely speaks. He used to be the guardian of The Man in the Moon
> 
> 6\. E. Aster Bunnymund- Bunny's full name. His fur color in the books were said to be brownish, unlike in the movie.
> 
> Anyways, information on Jacquelyn should be up here soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She found him. He lost her.
> 
> (AKA Jac has some sass. Plenty, actually.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adsgjdkdkejebe idk what im doing halp

 

_**"She could reach into the dark abyss of space, and pull out a star."** _

 

* * *

 

"Fucken winter imps." She sneered softly through her gritted teeth. 

 

Her bare feet trudged through the snow in search for that  _godforsaken_ stick. Seriously, she would throw a goddamn ragefit if she can't find it in this winter.

 

Honestly, she didn't know what happened in the first place. It was 1968, and she saw a group of imps messing around with poor innocent passerbys by making them slip and fall, the usual stuff.

 

She opted to leave them alone, but since she HERSELF is a winter elemental, this might ruin her reputation. So she gave them a good scolding, and left. Guess those goddamn imps didn't like her much, because when she was chilling (literally) in a cave, she woke up to find her staff missing, and there was a whopping 3 feet of snow outside.

 

"The next time I see one of those midgets I'm gonna bash their tiny ass heads in."

 

Honestly, she never spoke vulgar language that much, but if the Moon smacks her upside the head for swearing she's gonna send multiple middle fingers in the sky.

 

Just saying.

 

"Oy! What the hell do ya' think yer doin'?" A deep accented voice calls out, and she sighed, thinking it was another one of those winter devils. She turned to face the voice

 

"Goddammit I told you fuckers to stay the fuck awa-"

 

Her jaw dropped.

 

There before her stood a giant rabbit

 

You know that feeling when you're too DAMN shocked so you stand there like an idiot, waiting for God Almighty to free you from the living?

 

Yep.

 

He was gray, with tinges of blue. A little bit of green, but even when that green just covers his eyes, it stood out. Tall, muscular, furry, and he looked pissed off.

 

Jack wasn't sure, hallucinations? She hasn't morphed back into her true form in months, maybe that's why. Or maybe drugs? Not like she did drugs though. (don't do drugs kids, or Jacquelyn's gonna run into your house and smack you for being a fuck-up)

 

"Oi! Are ya deaf or should ah come closer and scream louder?" the fellow pooka trudged closer, looking very furious.

 

"Well, you seem to do your own will so I think giving me a choice is useless." She replied nonchalantly.

 

"How about usin' yer smart ass mouth and tell me why the hell yer makin' it snow!" The rabbit roared.

 

"Okay, first of all." She drawled out. " That sounded seriously wrong, dude. And second, ya think I did," She gestured around her. "This? And third, who the frick are you?"

 

"I'm the goddman Easter Bunny, you drongo. You never heard of me?" The rabbit huffed.

 

Her eyebrows raised, this was the Easter bunny? She expected a small fluffy rabbit with a ribbon finish, carrying a basket around. Not a frikking Pooka.

 

Not a frikking Pooka.

 

Regaining her composure, she looked at him in the eye. "I didn't do this. Why do you go around accusing random, innocent winter spirits?" She said in mock hurt.

 

"Well ah don't see any nearby winter spirits other than ya!" The rabbit screamed, he was shaking with fury. 

 

"Well unfortunately I am not the one who deserves to be screamed at right now, because I did not do this." She replied, calm.

 

"Oh and who did? Maybe a bunch of summer spirits?" The rabbit scoffed sarcastically.

 

"Well you're very stupid then, if you assume that summer spirits did this. And unfortunately, I have other means to attend to." She turned around to leave.

 

"Did ya just call me stupid?" the rabbit accused, but she kept walking." Oi! I ain't done with ya!"

 

She rolled her eyes. This man was stupid, and arrogant. He wouldn't let her go, and he didn't have proper proof of her doing it. Honestly she was gonna track those motherfucking imps down and give them the beat down of their life-

 

Something whizzed psst her and caught the hem of her white shirt, catching it and lodging on a nearby tree bark. Her back, now stuck against the tree. 

 

She was stuck.

 

Fuck

 

She saw that the thing was a boomerang, wooden and filled with details.

 

The rabbit stalked towards her and pinned her to the tree, making her hiss in pain.

 

"Remove. This. Snow." he growled, anger shone in his eyes.

 

He held her neck, making her choke and struggle.

 

"Hey-" She wheezed weakly. "I told ya I didn't do this. A bunch of imps actually and-" She coughed, struggling against the furry paw. "Look I just need to find (cough) my staff and I'll be gone."

 

A grin found it's way on the rabbit's face, and she wondered what the fuck was so funny when she was dying of asphyxiation. The rabbit stepped back, and her lungs took in greedy gasps of air.

 

"Oh, you mean" he took something from a bandoiler in his back. He held it, and her eyes went wide. In his paws were her staff, and fear prickled in her heart. "This?"

 

She gulped. "Yes, please." She tried to reach, but he was too tall. She was starting to sweat 

 

He looked smug. He tapped his foot, a hole opened, and he dropped her staff in. She gasped and tried to go after it, but the hole closed up immediately.

 

"That, will end up 40 miles in that direction." he pointed east. "Ya better hurry if you wanna get it back." he smirked.

 

She looked horrified.

 

With one last glare, and smirk, the rabbit was off.

 

And that was the day when Jacquelyn had come to the conclusion that the Easter bunny was a douchebag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive reached the point where idk wat im doin halp


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jac is proclaimed as a Guardian, she nearly files a restraining order, and everybody is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smol lil snippet, prior to ROTG. Mostly crack with smol plot

The room was awkwardly silent, until Tooth's small comment echoed through the room.

 

"Well."

 

They didn't know what to expect, they could've asked for someone, well, particularly  _decent_ to say the least. Like Mother Nature or someone who was fit enough to obtain Guardianship. They would've even asked for the creepy and snobby Groundhog! 

 

But this? 

 

Up on the crystal, there stood a holographic image of non other than Jack Frost.

 

Blue hoodie with a smirk on the pale face, staff clenched on one hand and the other stuffed in a hoodie pocket. The image itself screamed  **trouble.**

 

"I take it back, the Groundhog's fine." Bunny countered immediately, eyes wide in their sockets. 

 

Sandy had a giant sand question mark floating above his head, his mouth quirking up in confusion as he faced North, who was staring at the picture in suspicion with his eyes narrowed.

 

"Uhm, well..." Tooth mumbled, biting back a soft blush from her cheeks. She couldn't help but find the boy attractive, well, most of the female spirit population does. It was quite unfair on how the most attractive males are the naughtiest ones. "As long as he promises to protect the children, right?"

 

"Jack FROST?" Bunny spluttered out bitterly, hopping towards the crystal. "He doesn't give a damn about the children! All that bloke does is freeze water pipes and- and mess with my egg hunts!"

 

Alright, sure, they were quick to judge. They barely knew anything about the spirit, other than the fact that he was mischievous, playful, and a total prankster to boot. Only Bunny and a few of Tooth's faeries have had an actual encounter with the boy. Other spirits had reports on how cold and utterly irresponsible and selfish the ice elemental is. They weren't sure.

 

"He's nothin' but an annoyin' cold breeze to ah' backsides!' Bunny pressed on, spouting out insults. "He is an irresponsible, selfish-"

 

"Guardian..." North finished, a small smile on his rosy face. North be damned if he was wrong, but then again, since _when_ was Santa Claus wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

The first thought that entered Jac's mind were:

 

_**Oh fuck, not this.** _

 

Moments before, the oh so magnificent Easter  ~~Butthole~~   ~~Douchebag~~   ~~Twatface~~ Bunny had confronted her in an alleyway, and of course all the bunny had to do was bring up the damn Easter of 68.  _Like seriously, this dude can't get over stuff._  Jac thought. If _he were in a breakup he would've been murdering innocent children for **decades,** and STILL be heartbroken._

 

And then seconds after that, she was roughly shoved into a giant bag that was too rough and too moldy for her liking, the few seconds she spent in that bag was  _nauseating._ The fact that she was then hauled into a swirling portal and then dumped not-so-gently- unto a hard wood floor wasn't helping.

 

_**I swear to God Almighty if this is another stupid sacrifice to some demigod then I will go all fucking ballistic and turn this place into the Arctic just wait and see you fuckers-**_ Jack was internally swearing as she scrambled out of the bag.

 

On normal days, she was an innocent cinnamon roll who likes to twirl around in the snow. But on days like these, she has suddenly developed a sailor's mouth and would cut a bitch.

 

Jac was quite surprised to see a fireplace, a warm wooden exterior, elves, and four very familiar figures in front of her.

 

"What the hell!" She exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing.Her eyes flitting as she searched for her, she found it lying there on the carpet ground, abandoned. She stood up, flexibly as she turned to glare at the four.

 

Oh, so the almighty Guardians had personally  ~~kidnapped~~ called for her, but why? Sure she knows that she's a trouble maker, prankster to boot. Surely she must've done something wrong that the actual Protectors of Children  ~~~~ _(blagh blagh)_ have summoned her ( **against her wishes** ), but what?

 

"Agh, there he is!" A burly man with a long white beard, whom she assumed was  _North,_ exclaimed happily,  _too happily._ "Jack Frost!"

 

A lady with bright green feathers instantly looked at her, alongside were a few of smaller copies of herself that were  _too cute and so adorable._

 

The surrounding yetis began to close up on her, dusting away her hoodie and she began to panic. "Hey, hey, okay. Please, stop touching me." Years of isolation can do so much to one person, and as much as she wanted interaction, it made her uncomfortable to say the least. So she shooed them all away, glaring all the while.

 

"I hope the yetis have treated you well?" North asked, as the awfully good host he was. 

 

Jac rolled her eyes, "oh yeah. I just LOVE being shoved into  sack and then tossed through a magic portal, you know?" Her voice was drenched in sarcasm.

 

"Oh, jolly good! T'was my idea." North replied, unbeknownst to her irony. She rolled her eyes again. North gestured to the grumbling rabbit in the corner. "You know Bunny, obviously?" 

 

"Mhm, obviously." Jac nodded, smirk forming on her mouth. "And the Tooth Fairy?"

 

She was nearly knocked to the floor by a flurry of green and violet as the mini faeries and their mother swarmed her being. Jac had known of the faeries small, um,  _liking_ to Jack Frost. She found it rather uncomfortable, because 1. They barely knew Jack Frost, so obviously their liking was rather shallow. And 2. They don't know that _Jack_ is actually supposed to be  _Jac,_ and that Frost Boy should be Frost Woman. And 3. They don't know that she is actually a walking fur lagomorph, so that's that.

 

"Hello there, Jack! I've heard quite some about you, and you're TEETH!" Tooth exclaimed happily, invading her personal space.

 

"My-my what?" She stuttered out, and then after that the Fairy Lady had her small little fingers in his mouth.

 

_**This is SO not okay.** _

 

 "Okay, tell me what the flippity flap is going on?" Jac broke free, and walked towards the others. They didn't explain much, but the Sandman DID puff out a billion of lil sand pictures, which Jac didn't understand.

 

But then they offered her Guardianship.

 

Let's just say it didn't go well.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I UPLOADED AHM SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> This'll just show Jacquelyn and her struggles, origin, etc. There'll be more in the next chappie's. So... please kudos and comment if you want more!


End file.
